witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Eternal Fire
Eternal Fire is a religious cult that had many followers among humans of the Northern Kingdoms. It was founded in Novigrad, where it was practically law, and the city served as the religion's de facto capital. The cult is led by an elected Hierarch, who's chosen by the Electoral College, with the seat currently being occupied by Cyrus Engelkind Hemmelfart. The cult's greatest temple was the Novigradian Grand Picket. By , the cult had grown in popularity to the point it was declared as the Church of the Eternal Fire. While it had no official acting army or military body, the Order of the Flaming Rose and witch hunters defended the Eternal Fire and upheld its laws, while the temple guards patrolled and protected the Grand Picket in Novigrad. Notable people Church * Hierarch Cyrus Engelkind Hemmelfart * Grand Inquisitor Helveed * Reverend Nathaniel Pastodi Saints * Saint Gregory * Saint Anselm * Saint Lebioda Others * Radovid V * Jacques de Aldersberg * Siegfried of Denesle (optional) * Caleb Menge * Chappelle * Iron Mortimer * Gilbert Witschke Militant arms * Temple Guard * Temple Fleet * Order of the Flaming Rose * Witch hunters Adaptations According to a legend, when the first human colonists were visiting the abandoned town, they saw a strange glow emanating from one of the palaces. Inside they met an individual sitting near the great bowl of fire. Being asked about his personality, answered: I guard the Eternal Fire; as long as it will flame in this place, so long this city and your kin will endure - and then he disappeared. The astonished humans discerned, a divine sign in that incident and designated some men to keep an eye on the fire. The Kreve's missionaries who came later acknowledged that the town had been blessed by the presence of their god, and helped in organize the church on the model of their cult. Novigrad was the area's only brick town, so lots of people were coming to settle down. Some of them traded, others dabbled in craft. With time non-humans also came. They didn't use to incommode priests due to not causing harm to a city, paying taxes and sometimes even worshipping the Fire. Only the druids have been disliked, who are accusing Novigrad of making the river polluted. The priests are strongly against using magic, as it shouldn't sully the place where the Eternal Fire flames. Sorcery is considered as a blasphemy, excluding the ones who have obtained an official permission or trade imported magical items. Eternal Fire is a symbol of hope, enduring the misfortune, light pointing the way in darkness, heralding progress and a better tomorrow. Holy flame guards the city from the forces of evil that could threaten its citizens; everyone believes that any monster could break within the walls and undermining this belief is considered to be a blasphemy since it is questioning the power of the Eternal Fire. One must admit that it protects extremely effectively indeed, though there is no longer against whom since the Novigradian priests had enthusiastically eradicated all creatures which could be considered as "monsters". In the game, Geralt first encounters the cult of the Eternal Fire as personified by the Reverend in the Outskirts. Not the finest of introductions, but the Reverend is only one of many preachers. Other people the witcher meets in his travels may or may not belong to the cult. Other religions are also portrayed. Druids, followers of Melitele, the Lady of the Lake and nonhumans in particular do not adhere to that faith. Our hero also meets worshippers of the Water Lords and of Dagon. Glossary entry :Cult of the Eternal Fire :"Worshippers of the Eternal Fire believe in the undying flame as a symbol of survival and a guide through darkness. They view it as a harbinger of progress and better days to come. Clerics of the Eternal Fire oversee the faithful as well as their temples, where flames burn continuously. The Order of the Flaming Rose is the cult's militant arm." :The cult of the Eternal Fire is a very aggressive faith which fights against all abnormal beings such as nonhumans, witches and, of course, beasts. Occasionally, even witchers aren't welcome in cities that believe in the Eternal Fire. Other * Eternal Fire signet ring * Eternal Fire shrines * Holy flame Source * Cults and Religions of the Nordlings The cult has been elevated to the status of Church of the Eternal Fire and its practitioners run the city of Novigrad. Gallery Eternal Fire bowl.png 2015-05-31 00008.jpg|Great Temple of the Eternal Fire in Novigrad Gwent cardart syndicate procession of penance.png|Eternal Fire flagellant Gwent cardart syndicate firesworn zealot.jpg|Eternal Fire zealot Gwent cardart syndicate eternal fire inquisitor.png|Eternal Fire inquisitor Gwent cardart syndicate sacred flame.png|Sacred flame Gwent cardart syndicate keeper of the flame.png|Keeper of the flame Gwent cardart syndicate damnation.png|Inquisitional pyres Gwent cardart syndicate excommunication.png|Excommunication Gwent cardart syndicate congregation.png|Congregation Gwent cardart syndicate firesworn scribe.png|Firesworn scribe Gwent cardart syndicate eternal fire disciple.png|Eternal Fire disciple References ar:نار أزلية cs:Věčný oheň de:Kult des Ewigen Feuers es:Fuego Eterno fr:Culte du Feu Eternel hu:Az Örök Tűz Kultusza it:Fuoco Eterno lt:Amžinoji Ugnis pl:Kult Wiecznego Ognia ru:Культ Вечного Огня uk:Культ Вічного Вогню Category:Organizations Category:Deities Category:Church of the Eternal Fire